pato traidor
by kena86
Summary: "todo lo hago por el, hare cualquier cosa por el, incluso destruir a los loonatics, a pesar de que yo soy uno de ellos: soy el pato peligro y el plan ya empezo". yaoi slash gay
1. Chapter 1

"todo lo hago por el, hare cualquier cosa por el, incluso destruir a los loonatics, a pesar de que yo soy uno de ellos: soy el pato peligro y el plan ya empezo".

"es un plan muy arriesgado, pero el es listo, y sus planes nunca fallan, bueno solo una vez, pero de verdad el primer paso es muy arriesgado como ofrecerse de voluntario en un circo y que te lancen cuchillos, y tienes el panico que puede fallar algun tiro, pero al final todo esta "bien".

Primero es Ace, no es mi tipo, pero si no lo hago como el dice, se decepcionara de mi, aquí vamos.

"el conejo esta tomandose un baño en la regadera". En el baño. -hola Ace, lamento interrumpir tu baño, pero de verdad necesito bañarme-. Entro sin avisar, le provoque un pequeño susto, se sonrojo por que lo vi desnudo, la verdad no me importa, pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo en fingir que me gusta lo que veo.

-¡ah!, cl… claro, claro pato, pasa- contesta ace algo sorprendido.

-no te preocupes tomare la tina-la tina esta a lado de la regadera, y apenas llego a la orilla le doy la espalda al conejo y empiezo a desvestirme, el me dijo que lo hiciera asi, pero no puedo ver la cara de ace, para saber si esta funcionando, pero continuo, no lo hago rapido, parezco que espero que el agua se caliente. Que buena temperatura, tal vez me tome el baño e intente…-¿te pasa algo conejo?-.

-e.. ¿Por qué preguntas?- ahora lo veo, su cara esta sonrojada.

-¿Por qué te pusiste el agua fria?, ¿no te dara gripa?-

-no.. No.. Estoy bien- pero yo me acerco con ademán de querer tomarle la temperatura, asi aprovecho y confirmo que el querido ya cayo.

-eso te pasa por pensar en lexi-.

-¿lexi?-.

-¿en quien pensabas entonces? Porque estas ardiendo-se burla el pato haciendo un ademán de echarse aire a la cara, como si ace fuera una fuente de calor.

-yo.. Yo.. No…¡GA! ¡¿Qué haces?-pato le dio un golpecito a su "excitación" lo cual, no ayuda para nada.

-solo queria ver si es de verdad, es muy grande- pato observa morbosamente, Ace esta mas rojo- eso no se ira solo, tendras que darle gusto a tu amiguito, para que se calme ¿quieres que vaya a buscar a lexi?-.

-¡que no es lexi!-

-bueno, bueno, pero el agua fria no te ayudara- finalizo dandole la espalda, no puedo volver la cabeza, para asegurarme de que me esta viendo, pero si me aseguro de mostrarle mi trasero, ¡cielos!, ahora siento ganas de echarme atrás, pero si lo hago, el me odiar… -¡ah!¡rayos, ace, eso duele!- me quejo al sentirlo meterse dentro de mi, lo hace con brusquedad, se esfuerza, tambien es mi primera vez y no me siento complacido, esperaba mas del "gran lider", termina rapido, es increible que crea que me gusto, lo invito a compartir la tina para limpiarnos. -si quieres, puede venir a mi cuarto esta noche- lo invito antes de retirarme, ni me molesto en esperar su respuesta, me da igual si va o no va.

El cuarto del pato peligro: -son las 11:30 pm, yo me voy a dormir, no voy a esperar a ese despreciable conejo toda la noche, cuando es seguro que no..-se queja el pato ante un celular.

-Si fueras mas listo, sabrias que el no iria ante las miradas de los demas, espera, ya ira- contesta la voz atractivamente masculina.

-pero..- tocan a la puerta-eres un genio, te llamare despues- cuelgo antes de abrirle la puerta al orejudo: cayo uno, faltan 4.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes despues, no se porque "el" queria que dejara pasar tanto tiempo, pero ya tengo permiso para la siguiente fase del plan: tech coyote, al principio me parecio mala idea, ese coyote no tiene otra pasion que sus inventos, aunque me pregunto si en realidad se excita con sus locos aparatos, eso seria enfermizo ¿o no?, entro sin avisar, y vaya sorpresa que me encuentro, del otro del cuarto, tech trata de darse "placer" ante una camara que muestra a rev tomandose un baño, y vaya vaya, rev tambien se satisface solo, no hay duda de que siempre hubo atraccion, pero los dos son unos… ¿orgullosos?, ¿penosos?… bueno no importa, pero ninguno de los 2 dara un paso adelante, que curioso, mientras destruyo a lo loonatics, ayudare a mis amigos a mejorar su relacion, sin mencionar que sera una fase sencilla, 2 por el precio de uno.

-oye tech- lo interrumpo.

-¿¡pato! ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar asi a mi laboratorio?- trata de mostrarse enojado, pero esta avergonzado de que lo encuentre asi, le sorprende al verme tan tranquilo.

-pareces quieres masturbarte, pero si es eso, lo haces mal-

-¿Qué dices?, yo no.. Pero como tu.. Quiero decir..-

-de verdad creiste que habian sacado toda la pornografia del internet, ¿Cómo esperas darle placer a rev, si no te complaces a ti?-

-o.. oye pato, eso.. Eso es asunto mio.. Vete por favor- pide mientras tata de acomodarse los pantalones y apagar el video de rev.

-un consejo, ve algo de pornografia, tu sabes cual, y después me buscas- "veamos si eres mejor que el conejo."

24 horas despues. En un balcon de la base, "rayos, como me duele el trasero, ace ha mejorado.. Muy poco, pero es insaciable, como si el sexo fuera su droga, ¿deberia buscar a tech?, no "el" me dijo que esperara, me felicito por mi "consejo de amigos", que debia reportarme tan pronto tech cayera.

-o.. oye pato- llego el coyote ante mi en el balcon.

-¿si, tech?- oculto mi sonrisa de victoria.

-eh.. Yo.. Bueno.. Segui tu.. Consejo.. Y no creo poder.. Complacer a rev, en la cama, pense.. Que tu.. Si quieres.. Ayu..-

-claro que te ayudare, todo por mi amigo rev, no queremos que se decepcione de ti- tomo la mano de rev y lo jalo hasta su laboratorio, mmm, que curioso, estoy casi seguro que alguien nos vio pasar, bueno no importa, siempre y cuando esto provoque la desintegración del equipo, mejor.

-¿es.. Estas seguro?, pato.- pregunta nerviso tech,

-vamos tech, sere tu muñeco de pruebas- no me importa cerrar con seguro la puerta del laboratorio, solo me siento en su mesa y me empiezo a quitar la ropa, para mi sopresa, tech no tarda en quitarse la ropa tambien y acercarse.. Me parece escuchar que alguien mueve la puerta.. Mejor sigo con el coyote, el pobre sigue nervioso.

-yo.. He.. ¿Cómo empiezo? coyote sonrojado, nunca me imagine que el inteligentisimo loonatic verde me hiciera semejantes preguntas, me hace sentir poderoso.

-dime, ¿solo quieres tener sexo con rev, o lo quieres a el?- pregunto.

-lo quiero a el, quiero todo de el, quiero que sea solo mio y de nadie mas. "vaya, hasta cerro los ojos, imaginadose que soy rev, puedo sentir sus fuertes manos sobre mi cuerpo acariciandolo, con algo de brusquedad, me pregunto si soltara su lado salvaje, auch, mejor dicho ya lo solto.

-oye, tech, relajate, ¿no querrás enterarme las uñas? Y menos en mi pobre retaguardia.- ¡diablos!, no sabia que su lengua tuviera vida propia, es muy libidinosa, no creo que me convenga que me estimule de manera tan frenetica y brusca,- ah, coyote, esp..- ¿y ese beso?, el loco sigue con los ojos cerrados, su imaginación debe ser muy fuerte como para seguir, digo por lo menos ya deberia darse cuenta que no soy el correcaminos, vaya, esta mas que listo, es del mismo tamaño que ace, ¡ay!, me pregunto si cree que mi pobre y bien formado trasero son dos toronjas, no deja de acariciarlas y apretarlas, pensandolo bien, creo que rev las tiene un poco pequeñas, aunque nunca se las vi, gracias por no entrar tan bruscamente, por lo menos me da tiempo acostumbrarme, me sorprende lo considerado que es al empezar lento y después rapido, eres mejor que ace, hasta me hiciste llegar al climax, como nunca pudo el conejo. ¿esto es normal? Eyaculaste pero seguiste y volviste a eyacular, finalmente tu cuerpo se agota y abres los ojos, veo una ligera sorpresa al recordar que soy yo.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- ¿todavía inseguro?.

-nada mal, te sugiero que te cortes las uñas y que controles tu fuerza o lo puedes romper, nunca crei que conoceria ese lado salvaje tuyo, es muy sexy- respondo escogiendo mis palabras. El sonrie victorioso y decidido, ahora solo tengo que esperar que el se acerque a rev.

(pasos, pasos) -gulp- ¡¿escuchaste?- otra vez el coyote nervioso.

"si"-eh.. No, creo que estas cansado, mejor ve a dormir- sugiero mientras me pongo mi ropa y me voy.

-a.. adios- se despide timidamente el doc.

-dulces sueños, doctor coyote.-me despido amablemente mi tono tiene un énfasis de "me gusto mucho". y salgo, pero no veo a nuestro espia.

Voy a mi cuarto para limpiarme, deberia tomarme un baño tambien, pero apenas termino de quitarme la ropa, alguien entra a mi terreno, -¿Por qué esa cara, ace?-pregunto sin alterarme, casi de manera cinica, nunca habia visto al lider tan enojado, el entra, ya me esta poniendo nervioso, me hace sentir indefenso y de repente agarra mis muñecas con una sola mano y las levanta- ¡oye! ¿Qué haces? ¿acaso tratas de hacerme mas alto? ¿o que?- Ace es mas alto que yo, no entiendo porque mantiene mis manos en alto, pero siento su otra mano tratando de entrar de una manera casi violenta,-¡Agh!, eso duele- sus dedos me penetran, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hace: esta sacando el semen que el coyote dejo en mi, aunque no tarda mucho, yo siento que es una tortuosa eternidad, por fin sale lo suficiente para que el conejo me suelte, me apoyo en mi cama, bien debe estar satisfecho, que ya se vaya, pero en vez de eso me sube a la cama, y empieza a quitarse su ropa, ¿Por qué me acomoda en esa pose?.. Espera, es la misma pose con la que estaba con coyote, ¿Qué intenta hacer?

Al dia siguiente:

-Ace, despierta, ya esta amaneciendo- lo zarandeo, para que despierte, el muy despreciable, hizo lo mismo que coyote pero lo suyo fue casi una violacion, si no fuera que me dio un tremendo orgasmo que me gustaria repetir, tal vez le daria una leccion, pero no dejo dejar que mis emociones arruinen el plan.

-¿Qué..? ¡ah!- se voltea a verme entre sorprendido de seguir aquí y avergonzado-pato.. Yo.. Lo siento.. De verdad..-

-no importa, solo aclaro que lo de tech solo fue sexo, pero contigo es algo especial-"agh, que cursi, me oigo, pero el se lo cree, ¿para que es el abrazo?.

-entonces te ordeno, no mas sexo con tech- "si, jefe, pero tendre ver que dice mi otro jefe"

Esa misma tarde: -Solo es un paquete- dice ace.

-no es un solo un paquete, es un dispositivo multiadaptador de larga duracion, lo necesitan en el planeta zizinc para su nuevo campo de proteccion- explica, lexi.. Leyendo las instrucciones.

-en ese planeta son unos paranoicos, a nadie le interesa atacarlos

, no vale la pena que vaya todo el equipo, tal vez con uno, o dos… "idea" asi que propongo que el coyote y el correcaminos vayan- para darle una oportunidad al doc, mas le vale que la aproveche, ace frunce el ceño al ver que me refiero a el.

-ay-que-buena-idea-a-mi-me-gusta-los-viajes-¿sera-un-viaje-largo?-no-me-importa-que-sea-largo-pero-después-de-unas-horas-es-cansado-ver-el-mismo-horizonte..-

-oye, si quiere ir rapido, solo dile a tech que vaya rapido, pero no hay prisa, ¿verdad, ace?-

-claro tomanse todo el tiempo que necesiten -

-entonces vamonos- "responde tech, el pobre esta extrañado con al frialdad del lider, pero mas nervioso de que por fin estara solo con rev, ¿aprovechara esta oportunidad?, mas le vale, porque si no; tengo ordenes de intervenir mas a fondo.

-¿Qué piensas, pato?- me pregunta el conejo al verme tan pensativo, piensa rapido, piensa rapido.

-que tech debio llevar orejeras-

-.. Cierto- me da la razon, que suerte, que fui bastante coherente.

6 horas despues. -¿no crees que tech y rev ya se tardaron?- "pregunta lexi comiendo unas palomitas mientras ve un maratón de peliculas. Ace se quedo dormido en la primera que llego a la sala, me extraña que lexi no hay preguntado porque tuvo que dormirse en mis piernas.

-no exageres, lexi, todavía faltan 1 o 2 horas para que regresen, ¿acaso quieres llamarlos?-

-lo haria, pero no quiere perderme nada de este maraton-

-bien, yo lo hare- no creo que la conejo me oiga, pero me aseguro de poner una almohada bajo la cabeza de ace, ojala que asi no despierte, cuando llego a la sala de comunicación, estoy a punto de encender oprimir el primer boton, pero me detengo, porque se me ocurre que tal vez el coyote lo haya logrado.. Asi que en vez de activar el teléfono grande, tomo el pequeño: después de que neurona invadio nuestro territorio, especialmente el de doc, creó unos accesorios para "plan b", en este caso un dispositivo independiente del nave donde viajamos, en caso de que esta fuera robada o secuestrada y asi tener una vista del intruso, pero ahora yo solo quiero ver que hacen mis "amigos", bien camara encendida, busquemos:

En el cuarto donde yo cuidaba al enano amarillo, vaya, no estoy seguro que esto se vea bien, tech tiene a rev contra la cama inmovilizado con un brazo detrás, sospecho que las cosas no empezaron bien, yo queria darle una manita a los dos, pero me da igual si rev acusa al coyote de violacion. Tal parece que tech no puede controlar su lado salvaje, por la manera en que somete y penetra al pobre correcaminos, ya temo que termine rompiendole algun hueso, o tal vez se lo coma, puedo jurar que su lengua tiene vida propia, y esta saboreando lo mas que puede, creo que lo mas me duele son las lagrimas de rev, ¿seran porque se siente traicionado, por lo que le esta siendo su "amigo"? bueno, yo tambien casi lloro en mi primera vez. Wow, que escandaloso es un coyote cuando llega al climax, eyaculo mucho mas con rev, que conmigo, pero que lindo, limpia al frágil pajarito, ¿Qué hace? ¡rev besa a tech!, sospecho que esta relacion tiene un pizca de "amor apache".

-¿pato?- "oh rayos, apago lo mas rapido posible el pequeño comunicador y lo vuelvo a guardar, -¿pato?-

-ya despertaste, ace, creo que los chicos se tardaran todavía media hora, no estan lejos- no es mentira, según el radar deberian tardar unos 45 minutos.

-ah, bueno, solo me preguntaba donde estabas- " este conejo ha resultado ser un dominante, pero no debo preocuparme, muy pronto me ire de aquí y lejos de el. Pero ahora debo hablar con "el" y decirle que la fase 2 termino, cayeron 3, faltan 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de una semana "el" me dio la instrucciones para la fase 3, no suena dificil, pero no tengo buena relacion con ella, siempre me critica, y curiosamente siempre nos ponen en equipo, pero si el plan tiene éxito nunca mas la volvere a ver.

-¿oye lexi?-

-¿si?-

-¿no te parece que Ace, esta durmiendo mucho ultimamente?

-no es extraño, las ultimas misiones han estado bastante pesadas, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es muy lindo cuando se ve dormido-

-¿lindo?, vaya te habias tardado-

-¿tardado? ¿en que?- la coneja no entiende mi indirecta, tal vez no es tan lista como presume.

-es obvio que te gusta ace-

-¿Qué?, claro que no-.

-claro que si-

-que no-

-¿100 % segura?-

-pues..-

-¿ves? Si te gusta-

-bueno.. No estoy segura.. Que me guste mucho..-

-claro que si, ¿o vas a decir que no te parece sexy?-

-si.. ¡quiero decir no!, digo si, ay, pato me estas confundiendo-

- no hay ninguna confusion, tu solo te has contentado en verlo pero no en sentirlo, te conformas que el te de una orden, en vez de empezar una relacion, piensalo, tu y ace se estan poniendo viejos, luego puede ser tarde-.

-pato, falta mucho para tener 30, creo que las cosas estan bien asi-

-eres la unica chica que desde conozco no ha tenido novio, con esa forma de pensa, no te quejes de llegar a los 40 y seguir siendo una solterona.

-disculpa pero desde que te conozco a ti, no te he visto con alguien-

-buen punto, pero a diferencia tuya, la oportunidad esta a tu lado y no la aprovechas, ahora si me permites, voy a la cocina haber si taz dejo algo-. " la dejo pensativa, no es un plan complicado, repetirle una y otra vez que le gusta ace, y terminara creyendolo, manipulación mental que se ha hecho por siglos, estamos cerca de que termine el plan, pero hay un atoramiento, rev y tech han cubierto muy bien su relacion, se supone que ace los descubra para que haya problemas, pero si eso llegara a pasar ¿de verdad los criticaria, o los apoyaria? Si esto ultimo pasara, se echaria a perder todo, llego a la cocina" -hola furia, gracias por dejar algo- sarcasmo, es una suerte que acmetropolis nos de comida, o si nunca comeriamos por culpa de este grandote.

-jiji- rie apenado, pero me toca hacer mi jugada.

-oye furia, ¿supiste del campeonato mundial que empezara en unos meses?-

-si si-

-y tu papa es uno de los entrenadores que compiten, apuesto que iras a verlo-

-asi es-

-pero de seguro te gustaria mas participar en ese campeonato, para que tu papa este muy orgulloso-

-si, pero no puedo-

-lo se amigo, este trabajo de superheroe es absorbente, pero te digo, no siempre tenemos trabajo, tal vez algun dia tengas la oportunidad, si ese dia llega deberias tomar la oportunidad, pero lo digo porque todavía te siento deprimido porque no lograste ser campeon mundial cuando cayo ese meteorito, y desgraciadamente cuando arrestamos al promotor apestoso, ni siquiera era mencionar que te brillan los ojos cuando piensas en ese cinturón del campeon.. Que rico, uvas, y bien frescas, las adoro-. "furia no es nada listo para entender un compromiso cuando se tiene sexo, asi que le di , algo que de verdad lo emociona. Y mas tarde incluyendo el sabor de la victoria, descubro a lexi con mirada soñadora, observando al lider, debo reportarle a "el" que muy pronto los loonatics dejaran de existir".


	4. Chapter 4

"Casi un mes, hubiera esperado que ellos ya estuvieran desintegrados, pero yo sigo con mi relacion con ace, sin sospechas de lexi, tec y rev todavía ocultos, solo furia tiene deseos de salir para entrar al torneo de lucho por el campeonato mundial, pero se contiene y eso le provoca depresion"

-¿estas-seguro?-escucho la voz de rev tras la puerta del laboratorio, se oye preocupado.

-es positivo, pero no te preocupes, yo te protegere, aunque es posible que tengas que pedir vacaciones, o mejor renunciar, antes de que paso algo de lo que nos arrepintamos-. Tech tambien se oye muy preocupado, no me importa el porque, pero por fin, un miembro se va a ir.

-pato- "agh, que susto me dio lexi, ¿vio que espiaba?"- tienes razon, ace me gusta, pero no se como decirselo-.

-tal vez te ayude, amiga mia, pero necesito..- "interrumpido por la alarma"- despues, vamos a la accion-

Planeta rococo (planeta llenas de formaciones altas y rocosas): un monstruo que salio de las profundidades de un pozo esta destruyendo todo.

-no lo hace a proposito, es una criatura subterranea, al salir a la superficie, quedo literalmente ciega, esta muy confundido, debe estar buscado su agujero-

-te refieres a ese- señalo un gran agujero que esta alejado del gusano.

-exacto, solo debemos empujarlo de regreso-

-¿disculpa?-

-vamos- ordena ace salir de la nave para enfrentar al gusano, lo único que se le ocurre es crear sonidos y explosiones para asustar al gusano y que vaya directo al agujero.¿es mi imaginación o rev esta muy lento o ya ni corre como antes?"

-oye rev, muévete- ordena ace, algo frustrado por la falta de acción del correcaminos, el pobre de color rojo tiene miedo de moverse, pero se nota que quiere continuar.

-rev, espera- se escucha a coyote en el comunicador, pero ya es tarde, rev ha iniciado un carrera para crear vibraciones que asusten al gusano, funciona, pero el animalote golpea una de las formaciones rocosas y empieza una avalancha de piedras. -¡rev!-.

-ay-mama-

-aquí estoy amigo-"con mi transportación instantánea llego para sacar al correcaminos de la lluvia pedrosa. Y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos estamos de regreso en la nave"

-ay-gracias-gracias-gracias- "¡nunca crei que rev abrazara tan fuerte!"

-¿estas bien?-"que lindos se ven abrazados, ¿Por qué siento que viene un momento tenso?"

En la base: " se oyen unos gritos, son del coyote y del conejo, tech no le perdona que hay puesto en peligro rev, y ace le responde que es su obligación trabajar en equipo, y que el no sabia que iba caerse una montaña encima de el, y muchas cosas decían los dos, lexi esta muy triste por la pelea, furia esta igual de preocupado y rev tiene una mirada de culpable, aunque también parece enfermo, cuando llego, se puso ropa mas cómoda y se recostó en el sillón"

-¡muy bien! ¡nos largamos! ¡y no te molestes en buscarnos!- finaliza el coyote.

-¡bien!-responde el lider "por fin, 2 miembros se van, solo quedan 3"

-todo-es-mi-culpa-ace-no-eches-a-tech-"genial, ahora esta alterado, mejor cerco la cubeta, estoy seguro que va a vomitar"

-no rev, yo tambien tengo la culpa, vi que no te sentias bien, y aun asi te presione, además tech y yo no nos llevamos bien últimamente, creo que es lo mejor, al menos hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen- "lo siento ace, pero tu esperanza de reunir el equipo, se ira a la basura, como el vomito de rev"

-gracias-pato-

-no hay de que, llévatelo como recuerdo-

-vamonos rev- " tech logro disminuir de tamaño todas las cosas de rev y el, asi se iran mas rapido, rev se despide tristemente de todos y todos se despiden de el.. Tengo que hacer una llamada de victoria"

Unos 5 dias despues: "espero, porque desintegrar a los loonatics rapido, seria sospechoso-Ace esta tan triste, ¿habra una forma de alegrarlo?- "pregunta lexi, que estupida se porta, especialmente creyendo que esta enamorada".

-ahora que lo dices, tal vez tu podrias alegrarlo-

-¿yo?, ¿Cómo?-.

-pues empieza ser su novia, y podrias hacerlo de un modo especial, ya sabes, como las novelas, escuchalo, animalo.. Voy a preparles algo de café para animarse-"dejo a lexi un poco nerviosa, le gusto mucho la idea de ser novia de ace, todos serian felices, pequeña conejo despreciable, no sabe que el café lleva una sorpresita"

"café listo, encuentro a lexi tratando a animar a ace en uno de los balcones, pero se nota que no lo logra, ella con una tonta sonrisa y el ya parece ogro"- un café para los animos, ustedes sigan hablando mientras voy por uno para mi- "no les doy tiempo para decirme algo, solo necesito 5 minutos"

"5 minutos, para apagar las camaras de vigilancia de ese balcon y la de las entradas de los cuartos, no debo ser escandaloso o lexi podria escuchar, con eso deberi ser suficiente, ya es hora, me transporto de regreso al balcon y los 2 conejos estan dormidos como peluchitos, bien, yo soy el gran pato peligro y a los dos los teletrasportare al cuarto del lider, y no les gustara cuando despierten".

Al dia siguiente:

-ay, mi cabeza, ¿Qué paso? ¡ah!-"finalmente ace despierta, estuve esperando por casi una hora tras su puerta, bueno pato este debe ser tu mejor actuacion, ¿dime espejito? Mi cara esta triste, taicionada, aver, un "no puedo creerlo", muy bien, aquí voy.

"paso al cuarto, Ace y lexi apenas se estan despertando, aunque ace ya esta muy alterado, desperto y el y lexi estan desnudos, y yo entrando con cara de victima, y rapido salgo de ahí, porque mi cara estaba apunto de traicionarme, queria reirme a carcajadas, es increible como logre controlarme, solo voy a mi cuarto hacer mis maletas, como novia dolida y sensible, que patetico, oh, ace entra"

-pato, te juro, que no se que paso, no se porque..-

-es obvio que tu inconsciente le gusta lexi, y con eso no pienso discutir, se acabo y ya- termino de llenar la maleta.

-no, pato porfavor, te prometo.. Te prometo que sacar a lexi, lo juro- "mas te vale hacerlo, después de que me vaya".

-lo siento, ace, es tarde- me transporto a la puerta de la base y de ahí a la calle, no me voy lejos, solo escondido en un callejon oscuro, en menos de una hora, lexi sale llorando, y después de otra hora sale furia triste, ambos con maletas, espero mas de 2 horas, empiezo a creer que ace trabajara en solitario.. No, la base se esta apagando, y finalmente sale ace, derrotado, y cierra la puerta de la base de los loonatics, por ultima vez, adios ace, adios loonatics- Taxi-.

En lugar oscuro y alejado del centro de la ciudad, se detiene un taxi, baja un pato -señor ¿esta seguro que lo deje aquí?-.

-esta bien, ya vete- pide el pato antes de cerrar la puerta.

-bienvenido pato- se escucho la voz masculina entre las sombras-buen trabajo-.

-gracias, pinkester, ¿Por qué todavía traes esa codificador de voz?- pregunta el pato acercandose.

-dis.. Dis.. Dis.. Lo siento ya ni.. Acordaba.. Que.. Que.. Lo traia- responde pinkester finalmente.

-no hay problema, ¿ahora que?-

-ahora, ahora.. Que los loonatics.. No estan.. Acmetropolis es nuestra-.


	5. Chapter 5

1 año despues: "ya ha paso un año desde la lamentable separacion de los loonatics, cada heroe ha tomado un camino diferente, lexi se ha convertido en maestra de baile, tech coyote tiene su propio laboratorio que comparte con rev runner, furia taz esta apunto de convertirse en el campeon mundial de lucha y ace bunny es director de peliculas, se espera que su proximo éxito vuelva a romper records, sin embargo, viejos habitos no mueren, cada cuando ven un asalto o un ataque saltan al heroismo, pero de manera individual, desgraciadamente la mitad de las veces no tienen éxito al detener a los rufianes, al unico loonatic que se le perdio la pista fue a pato peligro, a quien se le conoce como el heroe mas candido, incluso el mas sincero y honesto y no porque fuera un ejemplo de ciudadano, pero siempre decia lo que pensaba y lo que queria.." tele apagada.

-¿ya esta listo?- pregunta pato a pinkester desde una mesa de trabajo.

-un poco mas.. Listo- muestra pinkester un chip- vamos ven para que te lo ponga-ordena mientras se sube a un banco y en la silla de lo contrario.

-me pueden repetir ¿para que es este adorno?- pregunta una voz desde la sombras, esa voz molesta a pato, ha tenido que aguantarlo por un mes, si no fuera porque pinkester lo necesita, lo habria destruido.

-ya no.. Ya no.. No lo volvere a repetir-responde malhumorado el cerdito, concentrándose en insertar el chip en un pedazo de metal que esta detrás de la cabeza de pato.

-deberias estar agradecido de ser parte de este plan maestro, asi que no hagas preguntas que no te importen- dice Rocky; un enano con enorme sombrero mientras se da un aire con su puro.

-¿Qué no me importen? Tambien me pusieron uno a mi, ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme que tal vez no sea un dispositivo para que me explote el cerebro. Cuando no me necesiten- se queja el chico acercandose al enano que no se atemoriza ante shyper.

-no tienen nada de malo, mira el mio es bonito, dice el grandulón del equipo, mostrando su pedazo robotico que esta debajo de sombrero.

-oye tonto, les recuerdo que ustedes me sacaron de prision, pero me pusieron a dormir y al despertar me pusieron este regalito-dice señalando un pedazo tecnologico detrás de su cabeza como el pato

-ya te.. Ya te.. Ya te dije.. Que es para que no… para que no.. Absorbas nuestras habilidades-

-¿y la del pato?-

-¿Qué te importa?- contesta el pato.

-ya esta- pato se levanta y se da media vuelta, esperando ordenes.

-vuelve a tu puesto .. Y.. y.. continua.. Reuniendo informa..-

-pero jerry esta tomando su siesta- replica pato.

-bu.. Bue.. Bueno, si prefieres esperar con shyper..-

-ya entendi, ya me voy,- volvio a replicar con resignacion, pato se va a su cuarto, un edificio abandonado, en una zona abandonada, en donde ni los policias pasan, es un lugar perfecto para un pequeño grupo de villanos, o mejor dicho de asaltantes, pero igual es abandonado, si no fuera por el servicial cabeza hueca del grandullón amigo de pinkester, este lugar seria inhabitable, entra a un cuarto del tamaño de un departamento, solo para el.. Y su pequeño jerry.

Jerry es su bebe, un conejito de el y de ace, obviamente ace no lo sabe, y tal vez nunca lo sepa, aun dormido, lo pone en una carriola que sus amigos robaron, y el se cambia de ropa, gorra y gafas para que no lo reconozcan, lo cual no es 100% efectivo, pero por lo menos ha evitado que lo descubran totalmente.

Su transportación mejorada, no sabe por practica o por la adquisición que le puso pinkester, ahora hace viajes mas largos sin cansarse. No tarda en aparecerse en un callejon sin que nadie lo vea y sale a la calle tranquilamente, se sienta en una banca en el jardin, frente al banco, y asi observa por horas quien sale y quien entra, las horas que llega el camion blindado y quienes el oficial principar, es bueno tener una memoria modificada por tu amigo genio, quien le puso una super memoria. "oh, jerry desperto, no te preocupes aquí tengo tu biberon". la llamada del celular indica que se acabo su turno, "que bueno, tengo que comprar pañales" piensa mientras va a un mercado cercano. "es una tonta rutina, pero tu lo vales mi pequeño conejito"

-jiji-rie el pequeño.

En la noche:

-¿quieres que te acompañe, patito?- pregunta shyper, sin la mitad de su pijama.

-no, cretino despreciable- contesta el pato mientras termina de lavar a su bebe.

-vamos, no estaras enojado todavía porque te enseñe ese "juego"¿ verdad?-

-GRRRR.. Tienes suerte que mi bebe no entienda nada, tu "jueguito masoquista" no me gusto, y ya ni me interesa compartir la cama contigo, ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que ya no me eres atractivo?-

-no te creo, mirame, de todos de los que estuviste, soy el mejor, alto, musculoso, sin pelos, bronceado.. -

-y con retraso mental, el unico para mi es pinkester- ya es hora de sacar al bebe de tina.

-si quieres algo con el puerco, deberia deshacerte del ni..Aagh- patada en la cara.

-corrijo: al unico que amo es a jerry, pero amo mas a mi bebe, y si vuelves a decir semejante cosa, te sacare el corazon, y tu sabes que puedo.. Buenas noches, tarado despreciable-.

-auch, ok, otra noche sin "jugar-.

En el cuarto de pato: -ese despreciable, ¿Cómo se atreve hablar asi de mi jerry?, cuando tengamos el dinero, tu y yo nos iremos lejos de ese payaso- dice pato a su hijo que va durmiendose- ojala que pinkester me de otra oportunidad, el no te odia, pero si se comprometia muy pronto, seguro que distraería, es increible que después de destruir los loonatics, no hayamos tomado acmetropolis, ¿Por qué? Porque la policia entro en panico y se aseguro de entrenar, capacitar y quien sabe que otras cosas se pusieron en su uniforme que se han vuelto invencibles, los loonatics no habrian tenido que existir, si se hubieran aplicado antes, pero incluso mis ex amigos han metido las narices, y nos descubren por un pelo, pero hemos hecho ganancias, ya tenemos a mas del 60% de los ladrones de la ciudad bajo nuestro mando.. Bueno bajo el mando de pinkester, uff, pero no podemos comprarnos cosas bonitas, porque según el, llamariamos la atención y.. oh-jerry ya esta dormido- lo siento, descansa pequeño, mañana sera otro dia igual.


	6. Chapter 6

Al dia siguiente: Pato vuelve al banco del jardin enfrente del banco. -rayos, se acabo la leche, tendre que ir a ese mercadito. Que suerte tambien este frente al banco- pato toma la carriola y a su bebe para dirigirse a este mercadito, como solo es una cosa no tardo, pero al llegar a la caja fuerte.  
-¿Pato?-"ogh, diablos"- ¡pato!, ¡eres-tu! No-puedo-creer-que-seas-tu crei-que-nunca-mas-te-volveria-a-ver-especialmente-desde-que-separaron-todos-los-loonatics-porque-veras-¡dios-mio!- ¿este-bebe-es-tuyo? ¡es-igualito-a-Ace!- expreso Rev mientras alzaba a Jerry y en su carrito de compras tambien tenia ¡un bebe coyote un poco mayor que Jerry.  
-¿rev, acaso es tu..?- "pregunto señalando al pequeño.  
-Este-es-mi-pequeño-Thomas-iba-a-decirselo-pero-tuvimos-que-irnos-y-despues-se-separaron-bueno-los-demas-lo-saben-pero-a-ti-no-te-encontraba-pero-ahora-que-te-veo-te-lo-presento-saluda-Thomas- el pequeño coyote saluda con la mano timidamente.  
-hola Thomas- saludo al pequeño.  
-es-de-Ace-¿verdad?-digo-es-obvio-es-igualito-no-se-por-que-no-me-lo-dijo-pero-ahora-que-lo-pienso-el-no-lo-sabe-es-obvio-que-ustedes-no-se-han-visto..-  
-¡Rev! Te agradeceria que no le dijeras a Ace,-  
-¿por-que?-  
-tengo mis razones, pero ya que te veo, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-  
-¡la-que-tu-quieras-amigo!-  
-voy.. A estar.. Ocupado uno de estos dias y tal vez necesite que me cuides a Jerry-"esta muy cerca el gran asalto y no quiero dejar a Jerry solo en la guarida".  
-Cuando-quieras-cuando-le-cuente-a-Tech-que-te-vi-  
-No le digas a nadie, Rev, por favor-la suplica y los ojos de perrito son el mejor arma.  
-eh.. Esta bien- responde un poco confundido-  
-gracias, ya tengo que irme-tomo a mi bebe y me retiro de la tienda.

Unos pocos dias despues:  
-¡hoy.. Hoy..hoy.. Ya es hora!-anuncia pinkester. Se pone su mascara que le cambia la voz-es hora de nuestro plan, el gran banco de Acmetropolis se quedara vacia, Rocky y varios complices vigilaran afuera, para que nadie huya, Shyper tocara a los guardias que conocen los codigos de acceso a boveda, que no asaltamos antes.. Por. Por.. Que la boveda resulta tener un dispositivo que suprime los poderes de pato y tan bien custiodada tecnológicamente que nosotros los ladrones profesiones no hemos tenido oportunidad de entrar, pero cuando shyper los desactive el pato podra entrar y trasladar todo el dinero a nuestra propia boveda subterranea -  
-pinkester- llama pato.  
-si lo se, pero no tardes-  
"llevo a mi bebe con Rev, es el lujoso conjunto de departamentos Acmetropolis, no deberia extrañarme, ex heroes y Tech trabajo en investigación ultrasecretas, seguro recibe buena paga, tal vez me mude aqui cuando tenga el dinero" toc, toc"  
-¿si?-ah-pato-llegaste-ya-tengo-todo-listo-aunque-siempre-estuve-listo-asi-que-no-es-nada-nuevo-no-te-preocupes-este-pequeñin-se-diveritira-mucho-es-una-lastima-que-Tech-vaya-a-llegar-muy-muy-tarde-  
-De acuerdo, ya me voy, regreso antes de que anochezca, no tardare, de hecho tal vez unas 2 horas ¿ok?-  
-ok, nos vemos- se despide mientras pato se apresura a retirarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Una hora despues: -hola soy mytzi Briza, y estoy en frente del gran Banco de Acmetropolis, que fue asaltada, este dia sera recordada como "el gran asalto" este banco habia sido construido a prueba de asaltante y ladrones con poderes, según se informa, Shyper, quien habia escapado de prision aparecio junto a un complice a quien no se le vio la cara, estaba totalmente vestido de negro y una gran mascara que hace suponer que tiene una gran cabeza, shyper atrapo algunos oficiles, y apenas nos confirmaron que les robaron los codigos de acceso que tenian memorizadas y desactivaron todas las defensas, y el complice al que llamaba "la sombra" solo entro y todo el dinero desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"- la tele es apagada por un correcaminos, "¿entro-y-todo-desaparecio?,-sera.. No-no-es-posible-¿o-si? "- piensa preocupado Rev viendo al par de bebes durmiendo en el corral.  
La puerta se abre de repente y entra Tech a paso apurado- ¡Rev! ¿viste las noticias?, debemos investigar si es Pato.. ¿Quién es el bebe conejo?-  
-¿Cuál-bebe-conejo?-responde un poco nervioso  
-El que esta aquí con Thomas- señala Tech.  
-Solo-un-bebe-

-¿Qué decias?-  
-Rev, ¿de quien es el bebe?- el pobre Rev no tenia excusas.  
-De-alguien-  
Tech veia el nerviosismo de su pareja asi que tendra que jugar mentalmente- el bebe de lexi es muy lindo-  
-no-es-de-lexi-es-de-Ace-respondió Rev solo para corregir a su querido coyote.  
-no sabia que Ace tuviera un hijo-  
-El-tampoco-lo-sabe-ups- por Rev se dio cuenta muy tarde de la jugada de Tech, esta atrapado.  
-Rev, ¿de quien mas es el bebe?-

Otra hora mas tarde: toc, toc, toc, Rev abre la puerta, y es Pato acompañado de un sujeto con gorra y gafas negras, Shyper, evidentemente escondiendose -hola Rev, vengo por Jerry, espero que no te haya dado molestias-.  
-Claro-que-no-es-un-amor-ejem-Rev esta sudando por los nervios.  
-¿Qué te pasa?-  
-nada-es-que-…-  
-¿mucha azucar otra vez? Rev, sabes que eso te hace daño-regaña el Pato, mientras recoge a su hijo.  
-tienes-razon-lo-olvido-no-lo-volvere-hacer-  
-Adios Rev, tenemos prisa-se despide pato, junto con Shyper se retiran.  
Rev cierra la puerta y regresa la mirada a Tech que se escondia en una esquina. -viene-acompañado-¿seguro-que-es-buena-idea?-pregunta muy preocupado mientras se diriguen a su balcon y desde alli ven que un taxi se acerca de Pato y sus acompañantes, y suben a el.  
-ya no depende de nosotros- responde Tech abrazando a su pareja.

En el taxi.  
-¿crees que se diera cuenta?- pregunta Shyper en voz baja.  
-sospecho que si, mejor reviso si no le puso un localizador a jerry- piensa pato.  
-el bebe no tiene ningun localizador- responde el conductor del taxi. Pato y Shyper les altera la respuesta y mas al observar detenidamente al chofer. Quien finalmente voltea a verlos a la cara.  
-¡Es el conejo!- exclama Shyper, quitandose las gafas negras.  
-¡¿Qué esperas, haz algo?- reprende Pato a su acompañante, mientras el pobre Jerry empieza a llorar.  
Shyper se abalanza a enfrente pero se encuentra con una rejilla electrica que le da una descarga y lo manda inconsciente, de regreso al asiento. Incredulo a lo que acaba de ver, trata de transportarse, pero no puede. -como siempre, precavido, ¿eh, Ace?, este vehiculo tiene tecnologia para obstruir mis poderes-.  
-ya me conoces, Pato.. Tenemos que hablar-  
-no tenemos nada que hablar- responde desafiante Pato, activando su aqua-poder en la mano que no sostenia a Jerry.  
-no querrás hacer eso, creeme, asustarias mas al bebe- Pato no tiene mas remedio que contenerse, al menos hasta que su pequeño este seguro. -como ultimo favor podrias tomarte esa pastilla que tienes a lado-.  
-¿pastilla?- busca Pato y la encuentra junto a la ventana, -esto es una pastilla para dormir, ¿para que?- pregunta muy desconfiado.  
-es una sorpresa, y además te conviene, si no tendre que dormirte de otra forma.- por lo general esa expresion seria un chiste, pero lo dijo tan serio, que Pato no se le ocurrio que mas podia hacer, pero lo que si sabia es que el Conejo no le haria un terrible daño. Y definitivamente el solo no podia contra su ex lider, tomo la pastilla, y no tardo en sumirse en un profundo sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

"Se siente tan familiar, como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes", piensa Pato mientras despierta, tarda en reconocer el lugar, su antiguo cuarto de la base de los loonatics, ahora descuidada y con polvo, pero la cama fue sacudida para que pudiera dormir… ¿y Jerry?. -El bebe esta bien, esta durmiendo en otra cama- Ace esta en una silla, Pato no lo habia notado, por que estaba en sombras, solo la luz de luna iluminaba el cuarto, de seguro la base, ya ni tenia corriente electrica, porque nadie vivia aquí.  
-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?… ¿soy yo.. O hace calor aquí?- Pato se sentia algo raro, todavía adormilado, pero era una sensación que le provocaba.. Las ganas de tener sexo- mmm.. ¿me hiciste algo? Ace-.  
Ace no responde, se acerca de la cama, mientras Pato se quita la camisa para controlar el calor, Ace ya no tenia la suya, y aprovecha para acariciar el torso oscuro del pato, no perdio forma de sus musculos, ni tampoco Ace. Pato esta ligeramente sorprendido, Antes el conejo se apuraba al sexo y no hacia otra cosa para favorecer la relacion, las caricias no tardaron en ponerse fogosas, se notaba que Ace deseaba al Pato, que lo olio, y lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, pato responde a su caricias y besos, aun drogado, le gusta lo que siente, no es como las primeras veces, esto se siente mejor, se nota que el conejo ha mejorado, ¿con quien habra practicado?, al Pato no le importa, le gusta sentirse deseado con tanta desesperacion, pero le gustaria que no rompiera sus ropas, ¿con que va salir de aquí, entonces?, si el conejo estuviera mas disponible volveria con el, solo porque le da mas orgasmos que nadie mas le dio, ya no duele como la primera vez, por suerte el conejo debe dormir para reponer fuerzas, Pato también quiere dormir, después de 3 horas de compartir cama con Ace, es un buen momento para huir, por suerte solo sus calzones fueron los unicos que quedaron inutiles, y todavía puede usar el pantalon, busca a su pequeño que encuentra en el cuarto furia, que es la cama mas grande de la base, finalmente usa su poder de transportación para salir, toma un taxi, pero apenas se sube, se acuerda de Shyper, ¿Dónde diablos esta?… ¿importa?.  
En la guarida de Pinkester. Pato entra- Pinkester, no creas que me escape, shyper y yo..-  
-ya se donde estabas, ¿recuerdas?- le enseña su minicomputadora, donde señala su posicion, habia olvidado que tiene un aparatito atrás de su cabeza.  
-oh, ¿entonces, donde esta Shyper?- pregunta.  
Rocky prende la tele: - el otra vez heroe de la ciudad, Ace bunny, capturo a Shyper, y lo entrego a las autoridades, el sujeto estaba inconciente, pero ahora van a interrogarlo y se nos a permitido ser testigos.. -  
-pero.. Pero.. No debe ¿verdad- dice pinkester sacando un minicontrol con 2 botones y oprime uno  
En la pantalla: Shyper que se encuentra esposado, grita, una corriente electrica corre por su cabeza, y no tarda en debilitarse y caer-oh, dios mio, algo sucedió, ¿acaso Shyper esta muerto?-se pregunta escandalizada la reportera.  
-no esta muerto, pero estara inconciente por un largo tiempo, y no recordara nada de nuestra alianza- resume Rocky, a nadie la importa la suerte de su ex integrante, ni siquiera a Pato, para el, se le fue un peso de encima, pero tiene otro.  
-bueno, pero tenemos otro problema, Ace, el me secuestro, y rev coopero con el, estoy seguro que no tardara en reunir a los otros loonatics, para buscarnos-  
-por eso.. Nos.. Nos iremos..-  
-¿irnos?-  
-¡ya!- declara Rocky, y todos se dirigen a su estacionamiento, por los menos 4 camiones grandes, llenos con el dinero, se haran pasar por camioneros, para salir de la ciudad e ir alguna ciudad abandonada.  
Se disfrazan con hologramas y bajo estos sus trajes de asalto, en el caso de Pato "la sombra". Jerry esta bajo el holograma de un perro.  
Van en camino

Todos estan muy confiados, estan a menos de un kilómetro de los limites de acmetropolis, no hay de que preocuparse, hasta que "Sombra" nota que algo se acerca por el cielo, -¡Los Loonatics!-Exclama por los comunicadores.  
-¡tranquilos!, tal vez solo esten de paso- comunica Pinkester, bajo su codificador de voz.  
Pero no, Tech, con uno de sus inventos inmovilizo los camiones, ya no podian seguir adelante- tal vez no, ¡Ataquemos!-ordena el lider.  
"Sombra" enciende una proteccion para su hijo, antes de salir.  
Ace reunio a todos los loonatics: Lexi, Tech, Rev y Furia. Y todos miraban en especial a "sombra", obvio Ace debio contarles.  
-¿Pato?- pregunto Lexi. Pato decidio que no tenia caso esconderse bajo su gran casco, asi que se lo quita, sus ex compañeros, no pueden creer la mirada de villano que tiene.  
-pato-por-favor-no-queremos-pelear-contigo-pide Rev que no se atreve a moverse.  
-que lastima, porque yo si- responde junto su poder que lanza sobre los loonatics, estos la esquivan.  
-Pato, por favor, detente- pide Tech. Pero Ace se les adelanta y el si ataca a Pato, pero no totalmente, solo lo hace retroceder y alejarse de sus complices, asi los loonatics intentan someterlos para arrestarlos, "intentan" por perdieron un poco de practica.  
Ace logra tomar a Pato por los brazos -Pato, por favor, ¿no entiendes?, de verdad me importas- suplica Ace.  
-¿y porque tu no entiendes que a mi ya no me importa?- responde burlonamente, y se transporta encima de uno de los camiones. -¿no lo entiendes? ¿o te haces el ciego? ¿no te has dado cuenta? Yo destrui a los Loonatics-  
-¡¿Qué?- Fue lo unico que pudo decir el demonio de Tazmania antes de quedarse de piedra ante la revelacion.  
-Tech nunca se habria acercado a Rev, si no lo hubiera incitado, no le habria hecho creer a Lexi que estaba enamorada de ti, si yo no se lo hubiera hecho creer, y furia.. Bueno el hace tiempo que tenia ansiedad de ser un luchador profesional, yo solo le di un empujon, pero ademas, no hubieras despedido a Lexi, si no hubieras creido que de verdad se acosto contigo-.  
-¿de que hablas?- pregunta Lexi con los ojos muy abiertos, a pesar de sus orejas no la engañaban.  
-ese te que tomaron en el balcon, tenia pastillas para dormir, yo los arrastre al cuarto para que creyeran que hicieron algo inconciente- revela todo el pato sin ningun arrepentimiento.  
-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué los hiciste pato?- pregunta Tech, con mucho enojo de la traicion revelada.  
-porque pinkester me lo pidio, haria todo por el. Contesta simplemente antes de transportarse a un lado del mencionado.  
-Es hora da darle fin- anuncia Pinkester, y da una señal a sus complices para que comiencen a disparar contra el equipo, los cuales esquivan, Ace no da paso atrás, si no avanza hacia el cerdo, Pato tambien avanza contra el loonatics, usa su cuerpo de escudo para que el conejo no se acerque mas.  
Tech finalmente saca un arma que tiene un escudo de proteccion que usa con el y Rev, pero ve que Pinkester saca un control remoto, sospechando que va activar una bomba, cambia el escudo a arma para disparar, y destruye el control -¡NO!- grita pinkester.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Pato grita dolorosamente, una corriente electrica recorre su cabeza, a pesar del dolor, sabe que tiene que hacer, pasa sus manos por el chip detrás de su cabeza, se lo arranca, asi termina el dolor, curiosamente tambien sus energias, y colapsa.  
-¡¿Pato?- exclama Ace en shock mientras levanta a Pato del piso, se aterra al ver que de su cabeza sale sangre.  
-A.. Ace.. Jerry.. Esta en.. Esa camioneta- señala Pato, el pobre esta mareado. Aunque todos se inmovilizaron por el grito del Pato, de inmediato reaccionan los loonatics para finalmente arrestar a pinkester, Rocky y bupsy.  
Unos 15 minutos despues. Ace tiene a su hijo en brazos, mientras una ambulancia se lleva a Pato. El coyote recoge una cosita del piso: el chip que tenia Pato insertado en su cabeza.


	9. Chapter 9

Horas despues. Los loonatics descansaron, menos Ace, que su hijo lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche, pero juntos fueron a ver a Pato al hospital, a quien desgraciadamente tambien arrestaron por el asalto del banco.  
-¿Qué pasa si quiere atacarnos?- pregunta Lexi muy preocupada.  
-mal tiempo darle prisa- responde tristemente Ace antes de entrar al cuarto que esta custodiada por policias.  
-¿pato?-  
-no puedo creerlo- dice el pato dando la espalda a la puerta.  
-¿pato?-  
-¡no puedo creer que dejaran que me tomaran esta foto!- exclama dandose la vuelta y enseñando la portada de un periodico, con su foto en reposo.- miren nada mas, estoy despeinado, ¿tienen idea de lo que pensaran mis fans?- refunfuña antes de caer de manera dramatica en la cama.  
-¡Pato, eres el mismo de antes!- exclama Lexi al borde de las lagrimas abrazando al plumifero.  
-lexi, por favor no me aplastes-  
-alguien mas te quiere saludar- dice Ace acercando al bebe.  
-mi pequeño Jerry, ¿extrañaste a mamá?- el pequeño muy feliz lo abraza- veo que si, yo tambien te extrañe-  
-nos preocupamos que el desperfecto del chip te hubiera provocado alguna amnesia- expreso coyote muy contento de la reaccion de Pato.  
-pues creo que estoy bien-  
-todo este tiempo Pinkester te estuvo manipulando con ese chip que modifico tu conducta, como un tumor cerebral-  
-¿pero-como-te-lo-puso?- pregunta Rev.  
-sospecho que fue después que derrotamos a Deuce en Blank, decidi tratar de cambiar a Pinkester, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando lo visite, senti un especie de piquete de mosquito detrás de mi cabeza, si no me equivoco fue alli cuando empecé a pensar diferente- relata Pato muy pensativo.- su tartamudeo oculta a un genio malvado-.  
-¿y el juicio?- pregunta Furia, con la preocupacion reflejada en su rostro.  
-tenemos suficientes pruebas para que quede libre, no te preocupes-  
-no estoy preocupado, ya estoy escribiendo un libro sobre mi vida de crimen, me hara ganar una fortuna-responde Pato, el muy ambicioso.  
-lo dicho el mismo de antes-dice Ace muy contento.  
-la visita termino- anuncia un policia de la puerta.  
-no queremos irnos- replica Furia, pero los demas le señalan que sera mejor irse.  
-nos vemos patito- se despiden los loonatics mientras salen de la puerta. Ace queda al ultimo, Pato le pasa a Jerry, a quien logro dormir.  
Ace siente que las cosas van a mejorar, no puede darle un beso a Pato, pero esse te aparta- ¿Pato?-  
-Lo siento, Ace, pero de verdad amo a Pinkester- responde tristemente Pato, algo shockeado, el conejo sale del cuarto.

3 dias despues, el dia de juicio del Pato.  
-¿Por qué tardaran?, se supone que el juicio de Pato era en media hora- se queja Lexi dando vueltas por el pasillo del congreso de Acmetropolis.  
-tranquila-Lexi-pide _Rev, aunque el tambien se contagio la desesperacion.  
-¿y si paso algo?- pregunta Furia igual dando vueltas.  
-por favor, chicos, o me volveran loco- pide Ace apunto de amarrarlos a la banca.  
La puerta de lado se abre, el abogado que contrataron y Pato salen.  
-buenas notcias, no habra juicio, todas evidencias son indiscutibles, El señor Pato peligro esta libre, incluso preñado- anuncia el abogado.  
-¡que-bueno!- exclama Rev dando un apresuroso abrazo-un-momento-¿dijo-preñado?-.  
-asi es, el señor pato no se sintio bien en los ultimos momentos, un examen rapido nos dio el resultado, además a la jueza le encantan los bebes-.  
-muy bien, ahorra saliva, ve a descansar esa bocota, muchas gracias- interrumpe Pato, dandole la despedida al abogado, quien se retira.  
-¿otro-bebe?-pato-que lindo-nosotros-tambien-deberiamos-tener-otro-tech- pide Rev, el pobre coyote se le suben los colores a la cara.  
Todos rien, incluso pato, quien finalmente regresan a la base de los loonatics, porque los loonatics regresaron.

Por la noche.  
-gracias por la cuna, lexi, a Jerry le encanta-agradeció Pato mientras acomoda a su bebe.  
-no te preocupes Pato, luego compramos otra para el futuro bebe-  
-¿Por qué regresaste a heroína? ¿a tu novio no le molestara?- pregunta.  
-cuando se lo dije, el respondio que le encantaba verme en mi traje ajustado, creo que esto nos beneficiara- responde de manera picara.  
-¿y tu novia, Furia?- ahora le pregunta a su gran amigo.  
-ella adora al heroe- responde de manera varonil.  
-bien, hora de dormir, mañana es un nuevo comienzo, buenas noches Pato- se despide Lexi.  
-buenas noches- tambien Furia se va.  
Ace pasa a un lado del cuarto, solo manda un saludo de mano y se va. El esta triste, Pato no lo ama, a pesar de lo que crecio dentro de el, por su compañero, parece que tendra que conformarse con recuperar a su amigo. A la puerta de su cuerto siente que alguien lo empuja hacia adentro.  
-¡he.. Hey!- para su sorpresa, al volverse para ver quien lo empujo, se encuentra con el Pato cerrando la puerta -¿Pato?-.  
-oye, ¿no oiste lo de "amigos con beneficios"? - dice mientras lo vuelve a empujar contra la cama- ademas, haz mejorado mucho con el sexo, pero si no quieres- se da la vuelta para la puerta.  
Pero es jalado hacia atrás, al regazo del conejo quien tiene una gran sonrisa- me gusta lo de "amigos con beneficios"-.  
tal vez todavia tiene oportunidad.

notas del autor:

aclaro que yo no estoy a favor de "amigos con beneficios", solo es una historia.


End file.
